


I'll Think About It

by lovelylittleliar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mostly Smut, PWP, Somewhat fluffy at the end, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed comes in for dinner, and Mustang has had a long, boring day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Please no harsh judgments!

It was supposed to be a nice a dinner, so after Ed took a few bites of food and felt slightly sleepy, it was obvious something was wrong. The train ride hadn’t been too bad, and the previous day had been very tedious, so the reason he was feeling this way was strange.

Mustang glanced at him and smirked. Ed glared at him, eyeing the food Mustang had set out before he arrived. Of course Mustang would have something to do with this; he always did at times like this. Ed felt his mind slipping, catching himself before he actually hit the table. 

“If you’re so tired, why not just go to sleep?” Roy grinned as he stood up to pick up Ed from the chair he was sitting in. Ed wanted to glare up at him and fight against the arms holding him, but instead he closed his eyes and let the world go black. 

When he awoke, his world was still black. He tried to open his eyes, failing in the process. The fabric was too dark to see through, so he immediately went to remove it and was immediately met with resistance. The damn rope was tied too tightly for him to even move his arms. 

“If you keep moving, then you’ll hurt yourself,” Mustang’s voice sounded far away, like it was stuffed in a corner meant for an observer. Ed licked his lips and moved his legs to a more comfortable position. He could feel something shift in him. 

“Do you like it? I bought it, hoping you would,” Roy’s smirk was easily heard in his voice, “Though it wasn’t as big as I would have wanted, but it can work for today.”

“What are you talking about?!” Ed moved his hips this time, feeling the metal shift inside of him again. Ed stopped moving and bit back a startled gasped, “Take it out!”

“I don’t think I will right now, but maybe I will after I play with you for a little bit,” Footsteps echoed throughout the room along with Ed’s heavy breathing, “What do you think I should do first?”

“Take it out,” Ed moved his hips slightly up, allowing Mustang an even better view than before, “Please.”  
Roy rubbed his leg gently and moved to grab the string attached to the dildo and pulled it almost completely out. Ed bit his lips and pulled on the rope holding his hands above his hand. It didn’t budge in the least, but the feeling of the smooth metal moving against the tight hole made him want to moan and beg him to move it again.

“Do you still want it out, or-“ Roy slowly pushed it back inside, “Do you want me to play with you a little more?”

Ed moved his head to the side and bit into this bottom lip again. His hair was splayed on the pillow, drenched slightly in sweat. Roy gently pulled the end of it back and forth, barely pushing it in or out, waiting for a response. 

Ed pulled his legs together quickly and moved his hips up. The amount of teasing he could take was at an all-time minimum. He hummed slightly at a particularly hard thrust up and moved his hips slightly to meet the next thrust.

“You seem pretty excited, are you sure you want me to stop?” Roy smirked once again and then pushed it in harder than the other thrusts, “Open your legs, or I’ll make you.”

Ed didn’t move his legs immediately so Roy pushed the metal toy back in to him and moved away. He finished taking off the rest of his clothes and turned his attention back to his young lover lying helplessly on his bed. 

“Mustang! Stop teasing me! Please!” Ed pulled his arms again and slightly opened his legs once more. His face was glowing red now as he practically begged to be fucked. Ed gasped for breath a few more times before Roy decided that he had had enough. 

Mustang pulled out the dildo and replaced it with his fingers. Of course Edward was already open enough, but he enjoyed watching Ed squirm underneath him. His fingers moved in and out slowly, waiting for Ed to scream.

“Roy!” The blond moved as much as he could to indicate that he needed a release now. The sudden tightness at the base of his dick made him moan in defeat and slam his head back into the pillow, “You’re such an ass!”

“I don’t think that’s the way you should be talking to me,” Roy removed his fingers and checked to make sure the ribbon wasn’t too tight around Ed. It wouldn’t do much good if he ended up getting seriously hurt. 

Roy moved back and grabbed the lube that he had conveniently placed on the bed earlier when he was prepping Ed. He let the contents spill out onto his palm and then set it back on the bed next to Ed. He rubbed it up and down his own member then stroked Ed for a second, watching his breathes turn ragged with each stroke. 

“How much do you want me?” Roy’s teasing was making Ed want to scream, but if he did, he knew that Roy would gag him and resume torturing him with the dildo, “Tell me. Edward, tell me.”

“Please, Roy!” Ed moved his hips and groaned in agony, “Just stop teasing me!”

“If you don’t answer me, then I won’t help you,” Mustang was starting to get impatient himself, but he wouldn’t allow himself to interrupt this version of Ed. This was the first time Ed had allowed him to do anything where he wasn’t in control of anything.

“I need you! Roy!” Ed tossed his head back and bit his lip. He wanted to cry out in frustration. 

“Good boy,” Roy guided his member to Ed’s already stretched hole. He quietly moaned in happiness from being enveloped in the heat and softness.

“Mustang!” Ed yanked on the ropes around his arms again; this time with much more determination than any of the previous times.

“Ed, you feel so nice,” Roy bent down to kiss Ed’s lips; he felt Ed’s legs tightened around his hips as he kept himself deep inside of his young lover. 

Ed kissed back feverishly, trying to hold back a moan when Mustang pulled back. He relaxed his legs as much as possible, allowing Roy to move his hips better and slam back in him.

Ed bit his lip before a scream left his mouth. Mustang chuckled and thrust hard back into him. He let out a shaky breathe and did it again. And again. And again. He finally set a steady pace, listening for Ed’s gasps and groans. 

Ed tightened his legs and bite into his lip at a particularly hard thrust. Roy smirked and did it again, relishing in the fast that Ed almost screamed out his name. He just needed that scream to make Ed completely helpless, but if things kept going this way, he might not be able to stop and gag Ed. 

“Harder,” Ed whispered when Roy purposely slowed down and tried to avoid any stimulation, “Roy, harder.”

“You can beg better than that, so beg for me fullmetal,” Mustang leaned closer to him and slowed down to an unbearable pace. It took all of his concentration not to pound the younger into the bed.

“Roy! Please, harder. Please, please, please,” Ed moved his hips as much as possible, forcing Roy to move a tad bit faster. 

“Stop being so damn impatient,” Roy used one of his hands to hold Ed’s hip in place while picking up his pace. 

Ed ignored him and bit into his lip again, suppressing the louder moans. Of course after a while, he gave up and tossed his head back against the pillows. He wasn’t able to obtain his release, at least not in this position.

“I need to release! Mustang!” Ed groaned loudly, “Please!”

Roy grinned and picked up the pace again, removing his hand from the uke’s waist. Ed took this newfound freedom and bucked his hips to meet Roy’s thrusts. It was futile because the ribbon around his member wouldn’t allow him to come. 

Roy moaned quietly, nearing his own release. Maybe he would torture Ed by not allowing them to release together. Of course as he came closer to his own release, he felt a twinge of guilt for the blond beneath him. 

Roy slowed his pace, earning a whimper of disapproval, and undid the ribbon. The thrusts were harder and better aimed as both of them reached their own climaxes. Ed pulled on the ropes as he came, biting into his bottom lip until a thin line of blood rimmed his teeth. 

Roy buried his face into the crook of Ed’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the smell of his lover. He moved back a little bit to smooth away Ed’s hair and pull out of him. Mustang smiled a little when Ed turned his head toward the direction he though Roy was. 

“Are you going to let me out?” 

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Dammit Mustang! Let me out!”

Roy chuckled and released the ropes holding Ed’s arms up then he slowly took off the blindfold. He attempted not to blind Ed, but the sudden light entering into his eyes caused him to pull his weak arms over his head. 

“Why did you pick today?” 

“I was bored at work all day, so I thought of everything I would do to you.”

“Can you warn me next time? I don’t like being drugged.”

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
